


Introduction

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: A World of Wings: ABO Fiction [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dragon dynamic, F/M, Not wolf dynamics, Unique world, World of my own creation, introduction, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Having read a few A/B/O stories, the dynamics, and the thoughts behind it, I decided to give it a try, creating my first ever world and writing my own set of rules for it. While most of the regular rules apply, a few things are different, including the caste system inherent in their society.





	Introduction

## An Introduction to My World

Having read a few A/B/O stories, the dynamics, and the thoughts behind it, I decided to give it a try, creating my first ever world and writing my own set of rules for it. While most of the regular rules apply, a few things are different, including the caste system inherent in their society.

There is no distinction between race or colour. This is a world ruled by the winged: a land of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas where size matters and the power of one’s secondary biology far outweighs the land of one’s birth. This is not to say that wars are not fought between lands, as this original tale (A Painter’s Embrace) takes place during the time of the Regency when England and the Prince Regent were at war with France and Napoleon, but I digress.

This first chapter is simply to introduce you, kind reader, to the world of my creating and give you a fair understanding of the differences between our world and theirs.

(Please note, that while most ABO fics are based on wolf dynamics and anatomy, this world is not. You will not find references to knotting in this story. Nor do I speak about pups. This is a land ruled by secondary natures of big, bigger, biggest, and crazy instincts, but not of the canine variety. The ruling class takes its tone more from the realm of dragons than wolves, and children are known as hatchlings or fledglings.)

_Shall we begin?_

## Wings Hierarchy/Castes System

Males:

Alpha males are, simply by evolution and biology, the supreme predators and protectors of society. They are the top of the food chain, strong, powerful, and confident, with enhanced olfactory senses (a heightened sense of smell). It is particularly easy for them to scent other people and discern their emotions from that. They can be tall and lean, or short and heavily muscled, but alternatives can occur. An Alpha’s dominance comes not from his appearance, but from the secondary nature, he was born with, an ability to inspire or intimidate via the strength of his _Will_.

Alphas can be split into two subcategories: an Alpha and a Warlord Alpha. A regular Alpha is a male who outranks all of a lower caste within the room. A Warlord Alpha outranks everyone. He commands and holds the attention of all and none can stand against his _Will_. Warlord Alphas are a law unto themselves and if pushed too hard will react with violence.

The _Will_ of an Alpha can feel as gentle as a warm blanket, or as heavy as an iron wall depending on whether they are seeking to comfort or they are looking for submission. A smaller Alpha can overthrow a physically powerful male if he has a greater strength of _Will_.

An easily identifiable trait of this Will is in the size and shape of an Alpha’s wings. Though they can range in a rainbow of colours, the length, depth, and width of one’s wings is, usually, a dead giveaway as to how strong of an Alpha he is. They tend to be big and majestic, very much in keeping with that of an eagle.

Alphas tend to hoard things they find pleasing. Often their hoard consists of items their future mate would approve of, an instinctual knowledge of what to keep to make their chosen one happy. This then sees a room in their home filled with books, or jewels, or clothing, but art can be hoarded, or animals depending on their mate’s preference. Wealth comes naturally with their elevated place in society.

An Alpha’s choice in mate is dependant on scent. While some will chose a female they find pleasing, or one for whom they hold affection, scent is a key factor. Biology again comes into play because it is commonly believed for every Alpha there is an Omega who is, simply put, theirs. The one mate meant for them, and this is determined by scent. Not all Alpha’s find there one and can establish a mate bond with another Omega, Beta, or Alpha if they so choose, but all are affected by the strong pheromones released by an Omega during a heat cycle.

Physically, Alpha males are generally well-endowed and go into Rut - a time of hormonal surge - twice per year. It is not necessary to be in rut to impregnate or bond with their mate, though it does ensure a greater chance of conception when a male’s rut aligns with a female’s heat. The accompanying spike of hormones can result in a three to five-day window of time in which the Alpha refuses to allow their mate to leave their nest, and will become highly aggressive to anyone who infringes on his territory during that time. His need for sexual relief elevates along with his desire to care for and see his mate satisfied.

Should an Alpha be unmated during a rut, he will usually spend his rut away from others working off the excess hormones with intense physical exertion until exhaustion claims him and his rut naturally ends.

Most Alpha’s will, over time, form family units - or weyrs - offering protection and kinship to those they feel strongly about. Though they have, usually, only one mate, it is not uncommon to gather Betas and their mates, or Omegas requiring protection to their weyr.

Warlord Alpha males usually attend a position of power and have a greater voice in society than others, while regular Alphas can be found in most levels of the upper and middle class.

***

Beta males are kind and caring. They are the calm souls, the ones with the coolest heads, and often take the position of peacekeeper if they find an Alpha who suits them. A Beta will be ferociously loyal to their Alpha, and an Alpha to their Beta. A connection of kinship forms between them and the bond runs deep. Bonds between Alpha and Beta are built on great respect and trust. There is nothing a Beta would not do for their Alpha.

While usually the calmer of the two, this isn’t to say a Beta is a pushover. They are fierce fighters, exceptional protectors, and look after the entire weyr as if it were their own.

There is no set description for a Beta, though most are only slightly smaller and less powerful physically than their chosen Alpha. Their olfactory sense is less potent than that of an Alpha, finding the scents released to be strong, but not overwhelmingly so. Most Beta’s will chose a mate who is another Beta, or in some cases, an Alpha and do not go through the Rut phase.

A Beta’s wings are generally compact, shorter than an Alphas, more in keeping with a falcon making them fast and maneuverable. Speed is their advantage, a fitting counterpoint to their Alpha’s strength.

While a Beta also can use their secondary biology to get their point across, the act of using one’s _Will_ against another is less potent, feeling more like a strong nudge to do the right thing. Those who are generally more submissive will back down, but there is not the same sort of instant reaction that accompanies an Alpha’s act of _Will_.

A strong Beta may choose to form their own weyr, but most gravitate toward those run by Alphas or simply form a small family unit with their mate and offspring.

Beta males can be found in all levels of society, whether a position of power, or a shopkeeper, or law enforcement, their calm nature serves them well.

***

Omega males are incredibly rare. They are the weakest class of winged male, often thought of as inferior and looked down on because of this. More often than not they are physically lacking in size or stature, with small wings resembling that of a sparrow.

They are defensive and skittish, shunned and mocked by those who see them as inferior, and unless they can find an Alpha willing to offer them protection, they can have rather short lives. Those who do find a place in a weyr are forever grateful and do all they can to assure their Alpha’s happiness.

Omega males do not go through rut and are the least fertile of all the males, a possible reason why there are so few Omega males as the gene is harder to pass on.

Omega males hold a place in the lower levels of society unless elevated by belonging to a strong weyr.

***

Landed males are males born without wings and without a secondary biology. They make up a third of the population and landed humans have little say in winged society. The lack of secondary biology makes it impossible for them to stand up against those with it, becoming immediately subservient in nature.

They live in their own communities within the cities, or in small villages beholden to a local Alpha who grants them both work and protection in return for respect and loyalty.

Many landed males work as servants in winged homes, or as farmers on Alpha land. Most end up in menial labour jobs, unsuitable for someone with wings and are considered the lower class.

***

Females:

Omega females are considered the equal to an Alpha in society. Though they are by no means physically strong, nor do they have the Will of an Alpha, Omegas are, by their secondary biology, the most sought-after and cherished of all the females.

They are not always meek or timid, bowing to the Will of an Alpha. It is more a case of nurture over nature as those raised by strong parents will often be able to withstand the most insistent Alpha at least for a time. When it comes to protecting their weyr, mate, or offspring, they can be downright feral.

An enhanced sense of smell allows them to discern the actions of others quite clearly unless the scent glands of an individual are masked due to heavy or thick clothing, or covered by another equally noxious scent such as excessive alcohol abuse or the acrid scent of cigar smoke.

They too can smell their chosen mate, often rejecting a suitor they find has an unpleasant aroma. All three castes possess scent glands where the neck and jaw meet beneath the ear, the inside of the wrist, and along the inner thighs.

Physically, Omegas range in size, shape, and colouring. Their wings tend to be of the more compact variety, like those of a hawk or a raven, but some, those who are highly sought after and regarded as great beauties, could have wings as big and powerful as any Alpha. These females are often known as Queens.

Their secondary biology gives them a pleasing aroma though their scent is far sweeter and even more enticing the closer they grow to their heat or fertile time. Heats occur once every month, lasting three to five days, and causes both a spike in temperature and pheromones.

An unmated Omega will suffer from strong urges of a sexual nature and a desire to ‘nest’ - create a place of comfort and security where they can ride out their heat. Unlike Alphas, they cannot spend the first three days beating their body into submission. The spike in their pheromones will draw any unmated Alpha within scenting distance to them, often resulting in an unwanted mating if they are not careful.

Omega females are attended by another Omega or Landed female to see they eat and stay hydrated during their heats. Once a bond is formed with an Alpha or Beta, heats become less intense though no less enjoyable.

Most Omegas will become pregnant if they have sex during a heat, and often if the Alpha and Omega are not yet bonded, the Omega’s heat will trigger an early rut for the Alpha, guaranteeing a strong bond and furthering of the bloodline.

Bonding occurs when the gland beneath the ear is bitten during sex, hard enough to break the skin, and binds two people together for the rest of their natural lives. The bite will scar over, becoming the visible equivalent of a wedding band and proclaiming them mates.

Highly valued and cherished, Omegas are often pampered and spoiled though at one point in the past they were considered little better than chattel to be parcelled out as prizes by unmerciful Alphas.

***

Beta females are the equivalent of their male counterpart. Level headed and nurturing, they care deeply for their weyr but can become complete tigers if they feel threatened.

Here again, they can align themselves with an Alpha, often one they are not attracted to physically, to create a strong weyr. Kinship and loyalty are key, and many Beta females find themselves in roles that would test their metal.

They too have a falcon’s style of wings, compact and sleek, making them fast and light.

It isn’t uncommon for a female Beta to join the ranks of Army or Navy, assuaging the desire to fight and protect, while watching the back of their leader. Where a male Beta will step back, try and keep the peace, a female Beta tends to simply forge ahead, take matters into their own hands, and solve the problem, so their Alpha doesn’t need to.

They usually look for a Beta mate, one who respects their chosen Alpha but aren’t averse to taking an Alpha mate if the offer appeals to them.

Unlike Omegas, female Betas aren’t prone to heat cycles but experience a regular monthly cycle, and aren’t affected by the strong pheromones produced by Alphas or Omegas as severely.

Beta females will bond closely with their Alpha’s mate, developing a deep friendship and can often be found playing nursemaid to their offspring for the fun of it.

Those who prefer to stay in the middle ranks of society can be found as shop proprietors, guards, or law enforcement. They make successful business owners, and fierce protectors as their Will is usually stronger than that of their male counterpart.

***

Alpha females are the rarest of the females though they do occur. They never develop the strength of a Warlord Alpha, however. Like Omega males, they are considered an oddity and are often shunned, though society does so with more care.

They are quick to anger, strong, fast, with wings to rival any males. They can be big and brutish, or small and slender, and they go through a rut no different than the males making them fertile only twice per year.

Aggressive and quick to fight, Alpha females can often find themselves in trouble with Alpha males, and though they may have a powerful _Will_ , not many can stand against a Warlord Alpha and live.

Some have created their own misfit weyrs, accepting Omega males and Betas who suit them, but it is rare they ever choose a mate and those who do find it difficult to conceive. Most live a life of solitude, constantly moving from place to place.

***

Landed females are females born without wings and without a secondary biology. They make up a third of the population and landed humans have little say in winged society. The lack of secondary biology makes it impossible for them to stand up against those with it, becoming immediately subservient in nature.

They live in their own communities within the cities, or in small villages beholden to a local Alpha who grants them both work and protection in return for respect and loyalty.

Many landed females work as servants in winged homes, or in shops within the cities. Most end up in menial labour jobs, unsuitable for someone with wings and are considered the lower class.

***

The majority of winged society considers Landed humans to be a minority in need of their protection, though some factions believe those without wings should be subservient and nothing more than slave labour to be used and abused at their pleasure.


End file.
